monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BurnZ/Monster Hunter - Dual Swords or Long Sword in MHP3 or MH3?
This is NOT TO ARGUE I just want to having a discussion* As my personality opinion, Long Sword will be better than Dual Swords. xD I forgot MH3 doesn't have Dual Swords =.= Title should be *Monster Hunter - Dual Swords or Long Sword in MHP3 or MHFU?* 'Dual Swords' Dual blades are more than just a couple of blades to slash and maim. When using Duals, you have many advantages, but disadvantages as well. Advantages - You can roll after an attack and almost interrupt a combo by rolling. - While wielding DB's you can enter "Demonization mode", this mode allows you strike faster, deal more damage, and resist Wind Pressure and certain attacks. While in this mode, hitting triangle and circle at the same time will initiate a combo that will not bounce on contact. - Each sword can have different elements. i.e The DS Snow Venom wields both poison and ice elements. - Having fastest attack speed in Monster Hunter. - The Dual Dagger has a wide range of movements and tweaks for the same, coming up we will see a brief explication of how to get some of those going. Disadvantages - DB's do not provide shielding ability. - Because they are quick to deal multiple strikes, Dual Blades lose sharpness faster than other weapons, so you gotta brings more Whetstones. - Elemental damage dealt with Duals is 30% less than what is shown. - Demonization has a big drawback however. While in this mode, your stamina will drain at a quick pace until it is completely drained or Demonization is ended manually. Demonization also limits chances to dodge because when it ends, hunters are often left with no stamina to dodge with. That's mean you gotta farm Power Juices or Mega Juices. ' ' 'Long Sword' Long Swords are very special weapons. Their handling is quite different from the Great Swords', even though they may come from the same branch. Hunters will find that one can often upgrade a Great Sword into a Longsword, and vice-versa. Advantages - LS's are very fast compared to Great Swords and can land hits much faster. - You can chain your attacks together very easily. - LS's are rich in elemental power as well as raw damage. - LS's have the "Spirit" ability, represented with a Spirit Gauge below the Stamina bar. Every time you land a hit, the Spirit bar grows. You can use the Spirit Bar to unleash a Spirit attack. - Spirit attacks can be chained to make devastating combos. - Spirit attacks do not bounce, no matter the current sharpness or toughness of your target. - If you charge the Spirit bar fully, you get a damage bonus of 120 for 30 seconds. - Having the backjump attack gives you evade monsters's attacks after a hit. - You can also tie in an extra attack with triangle after every Spirit attack for an effective combo. Disadvantages - You can't block Monster's attacks with Long Sword. - Once the Spirit bar starts decreasing, it will take approximately 35 seconds before emptying itself. - After 30 seconds without hitting an enemy, the bar will automatically start to decrease. - Each Spirit attack will slightly deplete the spirit bar in exchange of an attack done with the maximum damage of the weapon. - Need long time to unleash full combo.(13 chained hits, 14 in MH3/MHP3) But you can choose not to unleash full combo. :/ 'Advantages and Disvantages between Dual Swords and Long Sword.' - Dual Swords are faster than Long Sword so having a Element or Status attack won't lose to Long Sword's great raw damage. - If you land an affnitiy hit on the first of the special demonization combo of Dual Swords, the rest of the hits will all be affnity hits. Demonization combo can easily hits a monster(Ex. Rathalos) down from flying with the Demonization mode's Wind Pressure. - Some Dual Swords have 2 Elements or 1 Elements and 1 Status Attack. It's great to causing poison and attack with Element due to the monster's weakness. With a Long Sword against Dual Swords, Long Sword needs longer time to paralyze a monster. But Long Swords have higher Element and Dual Swords's Element will cost 30% (For balance I think) - Dual Swords and Long Sword doesn't have the ability to block. - Long Sword have longer attack range than Dual Swords so more easy to break monster's parts and cut tail but Dual Swords can't. Using Dual Swords againts most monsters can just attack their legs.LOL~ - There are some monsters Dual Swords can't deal with but with a Long Sword you can kill it easily especially G-Rank Gravios. 'Dual Swords or Long Sword? ' Vote on your comment !!! Category:Blog posts